Mobile computerized devices may be used for a variety of tasks, for example, to send and receive text messages, to send and receive files, to browse the World Wide Web, to play games, or the like. Some portable devices may provide the user with Location-Based Services (LBS), for example, a mapping application, a road navigation application, or the like. For example, a portable navigation device may include a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver, which may be used for determining the location or the portable device, and to provide the user with information that is particularly relevant to that location.
Most portable devices are subject to a limiting form factor, which requires the portable device to have relatively small dimensions and a relatively low weight, in order to maintain their portability and mobility features. Accordingly, the portable device may include an internal power source, such as a rechargeable battery, which may provide power to the portable device for a limited and relatively short period of time. The portable device may further include various software components and/or hardware components which may be power-consuming or resource-consuming, for example, a color screen, a camera, a wireless transceiver, or the like. The continuous operation of such components may result in continuous consumption of power and/or other resources, which may be limited in a portable device.